Falling into and out of Place
by Icanterbareback
Summary: "I'd pictured this moment in my head so long. And now that it was here, I let it fill me up. Her smell. The pressure of her hands. The way she stood on her toes to hug me. Everything." One-shot. Diley.


**Kinda sappy and tragic. I haven't written a story in a while, so it might not be that good….but please tell me what you think :) This takes place a few years in the future, when Riley is off somewhere for months (for her job maybe, I never really specified) and is coming home. Danny has his own house.**

 **I've only watched through season 4, after Danny proposes to Riley, but in this story they were ever only best friends. I hope that makes sense. Anyways enjoy :)**

 **Danny's POV**

And.

Everything.

Fell.

Into.

Place.

Even the rain seemed to sing as it blew in sideways and stuck to the clapboards of the old house. The candlelight cut shadows from the room, flickering across the dark countertop, like tiny dancers.

The lightning flashed again and again; hundreds of cameras in an auditorium.

The thunder grew louder, like applause.

I stood in the doorway, smiling out at the storm as I anticipated her homecoming. It had been months since Riley Paron, my best friend since we were kids, had been here. I just wanted everything to be perfect.

Just then, I spotted her cab rolling up in the distance. Just in time.

Instantly, my heart pounded harder; so hard I felt it in my fingertips.

I hurried to the oven as the timer went off, and as I pulled open the oven door, a cloud of gray smoke poured out. "Damn it!" I yelled to myself, slamming down the ruined chicken dinner on the counter. "Nice going Wheeler."

"Danny?"

Riley called through the screen door.

I'd heard her say my name so many times over the phone when she was gone.

But until this moment, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed hearing it in person.

"Just a minute!" I yelled from the kitchen. Discarding the remains of the burnt meal in the trash, and switching on the fan above the oven to clear away some of the smell, I hurried to the door to finally greet her.

"Riley," I said, pushing past the screen door, and embracing her in a hug.

I'd pictured this moment in my head so long.

And now that it was here, I let it fill me up.

Her smell. The gentle pressure of her hands. The way she stood on her toes to hug me.

Everything.

"Hi wheeler," she said into my shirt before pulling back. "You have your own place now? When did you become so grown up?"

I smiled slightly at her teasing. "I'm sorry, Riley. I tried to make you dinner, but it didn't turn out so good. I'll take you out, don't worry. Wherever you wanna go."

Riley smiled up at me, placing her hand over her heart. "Danny...you're so sweet. Can we like order takeout though? I'm exhausted!"

"Pizza? From dominoes? Bacon and Pepperoni, right?" I had my phone in my hand already, preparing to more than make up for my mistake.

"This. THIS is why you're my best friend." After giving me another quick hug, she stepped into the house.

The fire crackled and the logs shifted slightly in the fireplace as it began to die down.

A few candles were lit around the room, and the rain still poured down outside.

Riley was curled up in a fleece plaid blanket with a cup of hot cocoa, sitting across from me on the floor.

"Oh my God, Danny! You are such a cheater!" she laughed, playfully swatting at my hand as I took the cards I'd won. I'd just taught her how to play Egyptian Rat Slap, a card game Tucker showed me recently, and I was beating her badly.

"You gotta be faster than that!" I smiled back. "You can go first this time if you want."

"No way! I _will_ beat you, and I _will_ have the satisfaction of saying I did it without any special treatment."

"All right," I said, laying down my first card. "We'll see about that."

"Why, Danny? Just _why_ do you always end up with all the Jacks?" She slapped down a five card on top of mine, her mouth falling into a pout.

I grinned in victory, taking my prize of the two cards. "It's only your first time. You're doing great, don't worry."

She wrapped her blanket tighter around her, and pulled her knees up for her chin to rest on. "Hey, Danny?" She looked at the ground.

Again with my name. Maybe it was something I would never get used to. I loved it too much.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

So it wasn't.

"You wanna talk?" I could always tell when something was on her mind.

"It's just Ben..." she sighed. But it wasn't a disappointed sigh, more like thinking longingly about something. Or someone.

"Oh. What about Ben?"

I asked the question, but did I wanna know?

I don't think I did.

"I don't know...we talked a lot on the phone when I was away."

 _So did we, Riley,_ I thought in my head, but I didn't say it outloud.

"He's been really sweet to me. And it seems like he's changed a lot, you know? Grown up and became more responsible and selfless."

"And you can tell all that about a person over the phone?" I said in a slightly raised tone. I didn't mean to be angry.

I just felt my heart slowly tearing.

"Well, maybe not," she admitted.

What I hated most about when she talked about Ben, is she always got this dreamy stupid look on her face. I hated it. I hated it. After everything...she still chooses Ben?

"I think I need to go talk to him," she said. "I might, I don't know, still have feelings for him."

"Riley," I whispered before I could stop myself. "I want you to stay."

"I'll come over tomorrow. I promise." She stood up and began to make her way toward the door.

No.

Stop.

"Thanks again for everything. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for."

She gave me one last hug before ducking out into the rain.

And.

Everything.

Fell.

Out.

of.

Place.


End file.
